Electrical switches are often used in automotive applications to control features in an automobile, e.g. power windows, seat adjustments, door locks, etc. Often, in order to provide a tactile feel to a switch, elastomeric collapsible domes are often used, which are activated through movements of an actuation knob or a knob in combination with a plunger or linkage. Elastomeric domes can be prone to premature failure or a reduced lifespan if shear forces caused by non-perpendicular forces acting on the dome are not avoided or at least minimized. It is therefore important to consider the action forces in an electrical switch when using such domes.
In automotive applications, many switches are multi-functional and the differentiation between the functions is often also important. In addition to these considerations, the space available for the components of the switches may be limited and thus a lower profile is usually desirable as well as having fewer components.
It is therefore an object of the following to address the above-noted considerations.